


Midsummer In Bunnyburrow

by GrandmamasCannolis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bunnyburrow (Zootopia), F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Nick meeting the Hopps family, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmamasCannolis/pseuds/GrandmamasCannolis
Summary: Judy has invited Nick to visit her family at Bunnyburrow during midsummer. Nick especially has looked forward to it, for a specific reason.





	

Years full of work had passed since they had met, and during that time, the relationship between the two most intrepid cops in Zootopia had bloomed into a romance. These two had helped each other mature and get better as people while keeping order in Zootopia. 

These two were none other than Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Even though they were always hailed as big heroes in the city, they had also acquired a reputation as lovebirds among their friends. They had been through thick and thin together during hard times. Now though, an important step was ahead: meeting Judy´s parents. 

Sure, Nick had talked to them occasionally via Judy´s phone while being with her and Judy herself had told them all about him, but they had never seen him visit Bunnyburrow. The midsummer was the perfect time for this, since they were taking a long break from cop activities. 

At the moment, they were driving in their police car to the farm. Since they were on their free time and not on duty, neither of them were in their uniforms. Judy had put on her familiar pink flannel and jeans, while Nick had his trademark green shirt and pants. 

As she was parking the car, she noticed that Nick was digging through his bag rather nervously. 

"What´s wrong, Nick?" she asked. 

"Eh...nothing. I found what I was looking for", the fox answered, closing the bag. Even though Judy didn´t say anything, she could see that he was up to something. 

The two went out of the car as Stu and Bonnie approached them. 

"How´s Daddy´s little fuzz?" Stu said as they hugged their daughter. 

"Great! It´s wonderful to see you again, with Nick to meet you too", she introduced them to his boyfriend. 

"Nicholas P. Wilde at your service, Mr Hopps!" the fox bowed and shook hands with both of them. 

"Judy has told a lot of things about you. Pleased to meet you in the flash at last", Bonnie said. 

Suddenly, several of their rabbit children arrived to see Nick too. 

"Hey look, it´s Judy´s boyfriend!" one of them shouted. 

"He´s handsome!" a girl rabbit looked smitten. 

"Wonder if he´s swindling us like that snake oil salesman Grandpa told us about?" another child asked. 

"Bobby! That´s not a polite thing to say in the presence of a fox!" Stu shook his finger. 

"Sorry about that. For a long time here, we used to see foxes as nothing but scoundrels. But thanks to the likes of you, we have seen that it is not the case at all", Bonnie apologized. 

"Yeah, I know. Let´s just let bygones be bygones, it´s the 21th century we´re in after all", Nick noted. 

"A thousand apologies if we ever offended you, Mr Wilde. Now if you´ll excuse me, shall I show you to our humble home?" Stu asked. 

Nick nodded, as the patriarch of the Hopps family led them to show his carrot farm. 

"As you can see, I´ve been farming these for almost 40 years. No radical changes to anything my family started, settling down is the way of life for us Hoppses...some excluded", he winked mischievously at Judy. 

"Wonder if his ancestors did that too when we weren´t evolved?" Nick laughed to himself. 

"That´s not all we farm. Blueberries, melons and lettuce also grow here. We also used to have nighthowlers in here too, but we got rid of them quickly when they were declared illegal", Stu kept explaining. 

"It´s alright, he always talks a bit too long. It´s nothing compared to visiting Flash", Judy noticed an anxious-looking Nick. 

"Yeah yeah, no problem", Nick said, checking his bag again. He found what he was looking for, and looked more impatient than he did in the car. 

"And here´s our newest acquisition, the swimming pool. Very useful in these hot summer days. Our kids especially love it", Stu said, as he showed a very luxurious-looking swimming pool with dozens of rabbit children playing in it. 

"Wow! You´ve never shown that to me before!" Judy gasped. 

"Would love to take a splash on that one", Nick said as Judy nodded. 

 

Much later that evening, Nick was eating a comfy family dinner with Judy and her family. Lots of sandwiches, vegetables, cheese, honey cakes, apple pie, blueberry pie and biscuits were on the table. 

The table was very large, due to the dozens of siblings Judy had. She had to share her seat with a couple of them, but she had already gotten used to it during her younger years.

“This blueberry pie is incredible. A pleasant country flavor to it that I don´t get to taste everyday”, Nick really enjoyed his favorite dessert there.  
"Most of this is from our farm, but the desserts are from our local baker, Gideon Grey", Bonnie told. 

"Yeah, Judy introduced me to him too. I love his scones in particular", Nick explained. 

During the dinner, Nick explained his life story too. From the days when he was rejected from the boy scouts to Bellwether´s defeat. 

"It´s wonderful that you found someone like Judy. There´s no girl as caring and loyal as she is around here", Bonnie was impressed by what Nick told. 

"No one can deny that", Nick put his paw gently on Judy´s shoulder, who blushed in response. 

"As much as we´re stay at home-rabbits, we highly respect the police force of Zootopia. Without them, we wouldn´t be as safe and just as we are today", Stu said. 

"Funny how you said the exact opposite when I went to ZPD for the first time", Judy smiled. 

"People change", Stu cut a slice of the pie for himself. 

Suddenly, Bonnie noticed that it was almost eleven o´clock at night. 

"Oh, it´s off to bed now!" she said to the child rabbits. 

"Yes Mom", the children said, going upstairs to their large bedroom. 

"It´s bedtime for us too. You two however, can go to sleep whenever you like. After all, you´re the young love doves here. We´re not going to bother you", Bonnie said as Stu laughed. 

“Wow. My parents have changed more than I thought”, Judy thought to herself.

Nick looked outside of the window, as nobody was occupying the swimming pool at the moment. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" he asked Judy, who blushed. 

"Yes", she said. 

 

In a few minutes, Nick had changed into white and blue swimming boxers and was heading for the pool. He still kept the bag around, because he had something important for these moments in there. 

At the pool, Judy was waiting for him there, in her red padded strapless bikini with her sun hat still on her head. She was pouring something at two glasses. 

"Something that Daddy forgot. Our best summer wine", she said to Nick as he handed him a glass. 

"Probably because he wanted to keep it all for himself", the fox smiled and took a sip. 

As they were drinking, Nick slowly descended to the pool to cool himself. It felt so refreshing after a hot summer day, even though it wasn´t that hot at night there. 

"The city looks prettier from here than it does on the inside", he commented at the sight of Zootopia far away. 

"It certainly does. For all its faults, however, I can´t imagine living anywhere else in the world...especially without the likes of you and my family.   
We´re the best in the business at the ZPD, and meant to stay that way", Judy said, after finishing her glass. 

 

"You´re right. Couldn´t imagine living anywhere else either, my lovebunny", Nick put her paw on Judy´s foot gently. 

"Funny to think when we first met, I couldn´t even dream of becoming lovers with a former hustler, and then this happened. Love works in strange ways indeed", the rabbit said. 

"Yeah, I remember the fateful day you witnessed my famous ice cream hustle. But do you know what else is a hustle?” Nick smiled impishly.

“I don´t know, what?” Judy turned closer to him.

“This!" Nick laughed playfully, pulling Judy to the pool. She almost screamed as her hat fell off her to the water too. 

She shivered at first at the cold water, but then smiled mischievously at Nick, splashing some water on him too. 

They kept playfighting like children on the water for a while, until they climbed up from the pool and chased each other down to the small carrot patch, where Judy playfully pounced on Nick. As he was lying on the ground, she sat on his lap, wrapped her paws around him and started tickling his ear. Nick leaned his muzzle up a bit, which Judy rubbed too, until she moved her paws around his shoulders and kissed him heavier than before. 

 

“You still think you´ve got the upper hand in this? Oh Nick, you´re just too adorable”, the rabbit smiled, letting the fox rise from the ground.

Nick sat down as Judy sat on his lap, batting her eyelashes at him and letting him caress her waist . The gentle touch of his paws felt incredibly pleasuring to her.

She closed her eyes in bliss while Nick slid off her bikini top, revealing her small breasts. Surprisingly, Judy wasn´t feeling uncomfortable about it at all. Normally she was ashamed to get naked, like during visits to the naturist club, but in a more private setting with someone she loved deeply, it wasn´t a problem. 

Nick kept on massaging and caressing her body vigorously. Judy always felt that there was something unique in the way Nick touched her. Every time he did that, it didn´t feel like superficial lust or anything like that. It felt tender, warm and genuine. The touch of the guy that was right for her, which made Judy feel like a woman indeed. The rabbit felt very pleased as she resumed making out with Nick. . 

With nobody to bother them in the heat of the night, Nick and Judy eventually started mating. She felt like her heart was lit on fire while the two unleashed the love and passion they had for each other.

They certainly had come a long way from where they started. Natural enemies by birth and biology that eventually turned out to be good friends, then partners and now soul mates. Two very special souls just meant for each other.

 

After some time had passed, they left the patch. Judy had put on her pink towels on her body and head to get herself dry after being in the pool and the very moist carrot patch. Leading her back inside, Nick realized that now was the moment he waited so impatiently for. He went to his bag, and pulled up a velvet box. 

"Judy, now that we´ve been through so much and we are where you started everything...I feel this is the time to do it", Nick said earnestly. 

"What do you mean?" the bunny asked. 

He opened the box, revealing a beautiful golden ring with a purple gem, reminiscent of Judy´s eyes. She gasped in amazement. 

"Judith Laverne Hopps...will you marry me?" Nick knelt down. 

Judy´s eyes got slightly misty. She had a hunch this would happen someday. 

"Do I even need to answer that? Of course I will!" she put the ring on her paw, jumped on Nick´s lap and engaged in the deepest, most romantic kiss with him she could ever engage in. 

Nick patted her ears lovingly the same way he did when she apologized to him during the Nighthowler crisis. Judy had given him so much: a promising career as her partner, a valuable friendship and now she was willing to face the future together with him as his wife.

An unbreakable bond had just gotten stronger that night.


End file.
